Lohikäärmesielu
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Minun ruumiini ei ole minun." Dovahkiin pohtii.


**Lohikäärmesielu**

Fandom: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim  
Ikäraja: K-15  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: "Minun ruumiini ei ole minun." Dovahkiin pohtii.

* * *

Sinun täytyy tuhota Alduin. Sinun täytyy taistella.

Enkö minä ole taistellutkin? Enkö ole kyntänyt Skyrimin metsiä, peltoja ja kaupunkeja, halkaissut miekallani kallon jos toisenkin. Maanalaisten labyrinttien syvyyksistä vuorien rinteille minä olen taistellut, huutanut, tappanut. Eikö todisteita minusta ole jo tarpeeksi siroteltuna tähän maahan, mätäneviä ruumiita katakombien käytäville, tienvarteen murhattuja matkalaisia.

Minä, Dovahkiin, olen täällä. Minä, Dovahkiin, olen.

Yö ei ole koskaan täällä sysipimeä. Eikä sen tarvitsekaan olla, liikun hämärässä sirommin kuin yksikään susi, paremmin kuin vaarallisinkin killan salamurhaaja. Ei, kuunvalo ja tähtivyöt vain suojelevat minua, eivät koskaan paljasta kasvojani saaliilleni. Isku tikarilla kaulan poikki, nuoli katon päältä alas sotilasjoukkoon, katsos, toinenkin ja lopulta he kaikki ovat kuolleita.

Hiivin alas ja riisun ruumiit.

Kultaa, kultaa, miekkoja, aseita, taikaliemiä ja repaleisia loitsukirjoja, joiden kaikki loitsut minä jo tiedän. Olen oppinut ne matkani varrella, tulta ja jäätä, virtaavaa sähköä. Lopputulos sama: uusi ruumis, uusi ryövätty mies tai nainen.

En haluaisi nähdä enää yhtään ruumista.

Silti on minulle tehty jo matkani alussa selville: tapa Alduin tai kuole yrittäessäsi. Tapa! Kuole!

Kuinkakohan vankka usko näillä ihmisillä olisi minuun, jos he tietäisivät mitä minä olen tehnyt. Tännehän minä tulinkin sidottuna, matkalla kuolemaan teloittajan kirveen terästä. Näen mielessäni sen pölkyn vieläkin, jolle pääni laskin, tunnen aiemman tuomitun veren lämpimänä niskani alla.

Silloin tuli Alduin, levitti siipensä Helgenin ylle. Syöksi tulta ja raateli, antoi minulle tahtomattaan oikeuden elämään. Savun ja polttavien liekkien läpi juostuani en voinut olla muuta kuin kiitollinen häntä kohtaan. Miksen olisi? Pelastihan hän henkeni.

Alduin ei ole ainoa, jolle olen velkaa. Niin monet ovat minua matkoillani auttaneet, pelastaneet pinteestä. Kenelle maksuni siis kuuluu? Ehkä olen maksanut velkani muille moninkertaisina, ehkä minun ei tule antaa enää mitään.

Autan  
ihmisiä. Pyyntö vain ja otan loitsuni, miekkani, jouseni, tikarini ja nuijani esiin. Väliäkö sillä, kuka oikeasti on se rikollinen, teen niiden ihmisten sanojen mukaan, jotka ensiksi minulta ehtivät jotain vaatimaan. Yleensä. Ehkäpä annoin Saadian pois, ehkäpä petin Astridin.

Toteutin kuolevan alkemistin viimeisen toiveen, löysin nuoren Sibyllan.

Kuulen kiitoksia. Heikkoja ja anteliaita, vihaisia, vasten kasvojani syljettyjä. Tästä kaikesta kunniasta huolimatta minusta tuntuu, että he eivät ymmärrä. Ehkä elämä on karaissut heidät jollain erilaisella tavalla kuin minut. Ehkä he eivät ymmärrä tekojensa merkitystä, tajua veren painoa syntisissä sieluissaan.

Minun sieluni on niin kovin painava. En ole moneen viikkoon laskenut kuinka monta kuollutta olen ottanut omatunnolleni, lähettänyt matkaan kauas tuonpuoleiseen.

Lohikäärmeet muistan kyllä. Palavan lihan ja suomujen katkussa tunnen surevani enemmän kuin koskaan ennen. Ei se itketä, mutta pahemmalta tuntuu tappaa toinen kaltaiseni, sukuheimoni jäsen, kuin vaikka sata muuta Skyrimin asukasta. Ei ihmisen tai argonialaisen, altmerin sielua näe. Tuhkasta nousevan kuulaan lohikäärmesielun kyllä näkee, tuntee, kun se sukeltaa syvälle lihaan ja luuhun.

Taistele, Dovahkiin!

Itse sieluani kalvaa taistelu, kuluttaa mieltäni, polttaa. Kun katson tätä maata, kuolevaisia maan mullassa, kasvaa sielussani suunnaton rakkaus. He kyntävät peltojaan, rakastavat toisiaan ja rakentavat kaupunkejaan, vain tuhotakseen kaiken pienenkin kiistan takia. He laulavat ja nauravat, tanssivat ja juhlivat. Ehkä kutsuvatkin minutkin mukaan.

Ja samalla: pistelee viha sydämessäni, sanoo: tuhoa. Tuhoa nämä kuolevaiset, ne kuolevaiset joiden joukkoon minäkin ruumiiltani kuulun.

Taivas olisi minun kotini, Alduin minun herrani, veljeni, jos olisin syntynyt luonnon minulle tarkoittamaan kehoon. Enkö silloin liitäisi, polttaisi taikka jäädyttäisi maan olentojen asuinsijoja? Enkö minä olisi silloin yksi heistä, jotka maailmannielijän kehotuksesta lentäisivät maailmaan äärin, huutaen tuskaa maahan, kaikkien korvien kuultavaksi.

Minun ruumiini ei ole minun. En pysty riisumaan itseäni täysin alastomaksi, kylpemään puron kuunlakaisemassa vedessä.

Inhoan itseäni.

Ehkä, tai sitten rakastan.

Thu'um on minun ääneni. Se kaikkien tärkein, kultaisin osa itseäni. Se osa, joka kertoo minulle ja kaikille muillekin, kuka minä todella olen. Ehkäpä siksi ajaudunkin tappamaan lohikäärmeen, jos toisenkin. Voin huutaa, huutaa ja he huutavat takaisin. Heidän äänensä nostavat minut ilmaan ja iskevät vasten kallionseinää, lyöden ilman keuhkoistani ulos. Kylkiluut taipuvat, mutta eivät murru ja veren maku nousee suuhun. Huudan takaisin jäätä ja kauhua, ulvon vastaukseni vasten vastustajani suomuja, kosketan äänelläni vapisevaa lihaa.

Ja kun kuolema kohtaa viholliseni, tunnen olevani elossa.

Tuntuu siltä kuin maailma paljastuisi ensimmäisen kerran edessäni, lankeaisi minun eteeni kunnioittaen, palvoen, rakastavasti. Näinä sekunteina maailma on kirkas ja puhdas.

Lumoudun, ja olen itse myös hetken puhdas ja vapaa.

Olen kuin taivas.


End file.
